


Their design

by LunaQueen



Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Spoilers, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Will a enfin embrassé sa véritable destinée, le dessein que Hannibal avait soigneusement imaginé et conçu pour lui. À présent, c'est une toute nouvelle vie qui s'offre à eux.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947184
Comments: 36
Kudos: 4





	1. Tomber et se relever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On est reparti pour un nouveau recueil pour le Sur Votre 31 d'Almayen ! Si vous n'avez pas terminé la série, je vous déconseille de lire ce recueil, je spoile totalement la fin ;)
> 
> JOUR 11 - Logique

Hannibal avait l'esprit le plus **logique** que Will n'avait jamais connu. Toujours posé, maîtrisé, réfléchi, rien ne lui échappait, pas même le moindre petit détail. Cela n'y était probablement pas pour rien si personne n'avait réussi à s'emparer de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, ou fait le lien entre le criminel et le psychiatre. À part Will, évidemment. Mais ce n'était pas comme si le cannibale s'était vraiment caché à lui. Au contraire. Cela avait toujours été son dessein de le lui faire savoir et lui faire suivre le même chemin, lui faire embrasser la même destinée. 

Et il y était enfin parvenu.

Aussi leur fuite fut un jeu d'enfants. Tout comme la construction de leur nouvelle vie. 

Après leur chute, ils avaient échoués dans des grottes, incrustées dans la falaise de laquelle ils s'étaient laissé tomber. Et Hannibal avait aussitôt pris les choses en main, les séchant, soignant, ramenant sur le rivage. Will n'avait eu qu'à se laisser faire. Laisser le tueur, son _ami_ , gérer la situation.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Parce qu'il avait abandonné pour de bon l'idée de lui résister, l'idée de lutter contre ce qu'il n'avait de toute façon plus la force de lutter, plus l'énergie. Plus la volonté, non plus. 

Aux yeux du monde, ils étaient devenus deux inconnus, des colocataires sans histoires et toujours serviables.

Mais, à leurs yeux, ils étaient et resteraient toujours les Murder Husbands. 

Plus unis que jamais.

Liés par les liens sacrés du sang versé. 


	2. Cauchemar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 12 - Eau

Will faisait toujours le même cauchemar. Toutes les nuits. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Même pour un bref instant.

L'air sifflait à ses oreilles, ses pieds quittaient la terre, son corps basculait dans le vide. Son cœur remontait dans sa gorge tandis qu'il tombait. Encore et encore. Il tombait, tombait, tombait et ne voyait jamais le bout de sa chute. Il sombrait dans un abîme sans fond, un gouffre dont les ténèbres l'avalaient tout entier. 

Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, c'est qu'il était seul. Personne contre lui pour le rassurer, personne pour le sauver, personne pour le serrer dans ses bras. 

C'était _ça_ qui lui faisait le plus mal. 

Puis il y avait l' **eau** , qui le submergeait, le dévorait, s'insinuait dans sa bouche, dans ses narines, dans ses poumons. Partout. Elle ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit. Et il suffoquait. Et il se noyait. Et le noir enveloppait sa vision. 

Et il se réveillait. En sueur. De l'eau, toujours de l'eau. Mais avec cette pensée, cette constatation, cette _vérité_ qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. 

Je suis vivant. 

Et je ne suis pas seul.

En effet, à son côté, inlassablement, Hannibal veillait. Une main sur son épaule, l'autre dans la sienne, il attendait que l'empathe reprenne son souffle, se raccroche à la réalité et laisse derrière lui les dernières traces de son rêve. Puis il l'entraînait sans un mot à travers leur appartement en plein cœur de la ville et, ensemble, ils admiraient la nuit s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon, couvrir les toits des immeubles de ses plus belles étoiles. 

Alors Will se souvenait que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'avait jamais eu lieu, n'avait jamais existé.

Qu'il n'avait jamais été seul. 


	3. Un an

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 13 - Lettre

Le cannibale et l'empathe avaient passé la journée dans un état de langueur mêlée d'impatience et d'appréhension, de trouble et d'excitation, s'esquivant tout en se lançant régulièrement des regards en coin, détournant la tête chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient. Ce soir-là était très spécial, pour tous les deux. Ce soir-là, ils célébraient leur première année de renaissance, leur première année en tant que prétendus morts noyés. Leur première année de liberté. 

Pour l'événement, Hannibal avait, bien entendu, préparé leur recette favorite, une viande bien tendre et juteuse, agrémentée d'un vin rouge qu'il avait rehaussé de quelques gouttes de sang frais. La table était mise, les bougies, allumées, la lumière, tamisée. Tout était parfait. Surtout Will, qui s'avança timidement dans le salon, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile et d'une chemise claire. Ses cheveux bouclés et encore humides lui tombaient sur le front et faisaient ressortir un peu plus ses beaux yeux bleus et, l'espace d'une seconde, le souffle du criminel se coupa dans sa gorge. 

— J'ai un cadeau pour toi, moi aussi, déclara Will une fois le repas achevé sous le regard interloqué de son vis-à-vis. 

— Un cadeau ? Tu veux dire que ta seule présence à mes côtés n'en était pas un ? répliqua le cannibale avec un sourire charmeur.

Son regard grenat brillait dans la faible luminosité de la pièce et Will repensa à toutes les fois où il s'y était perdu, toutes les fois où il s'était fait happé par leur intensité, leur passion, leur fougue et pourtant leur calme. Tous ces paradoxes dont l'homme était fait et qui le fascinaient. 

Qui le subjuguaient bien au-delà de l'entendement. Au-delà de la raison. 

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon cadeau, Will ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Hannibal s'était approché jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres de lui, tout proche, son torse frôlant son épaule, sa bouche effleurant son oreille, sa voix, grave et basse, s'insinuant dans ses veines.

— Moi, parvint à articuler l'empathe, non sans mal. Moi, répéta-t-il avec plus d'assurance, cette fois, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration que l'ancien psychiatre fondait déjà sur sa bouche, la dévorant comme un fruit mûr, avalant par la même occasion le soupir du jeune homme. 

Et, tandis que les mains d'Hannibal tiraient sur la chemise de Will pour se fondre dessous, ce dernier oublia la **lettre** dans la poche de son manteau. Lettre qui était en réalité le véritable cadeau du cannibale. 

Une simple enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait la preuve, si besoin était, de sa transformation. La preuve de sa loyauté, de sa dévotion.

Et de son amour.

Le résumé du journal local de son premier forfait.

Son premier meurtre en solitaire. 

Le premier d'une longue liste à venir.


	4. Nouvel ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 14 - Chien

Hannibal aimait Will. C'était une certitude. Personne n'aurait pu en douter ou oser affirmer le contraire. Tout simplement parce que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. C'était une évidence. Le Soleil se levait chaque matin et mourait chaque soir, la Lune prenait sa place, pour sombrer à son tour à l'aurore, et Hannibal aimait Will. Ainsi allait le cycle de la vie et rien n'aurait été capable d'en bousculer sa régularité. 

Pas même tous les efforts et toute la volonté de Will. Oh ! il avait bien essayé, pour sûr. Il y avait mis toute son énergie, toute sa foi, mais il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence ; lorsque Hannibal voulait quelque chose, il lui était difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de ne pas l'obtenir. Et c'était précisément _lui_ qu'il avait voulu. Et obtenu. Non sans mal, mais c'était ce qui avait augmenté sa détermination. Cette résistance, cet entêtement à refuser sa véritable destinée, sa véritable nature, son essence même. 

Mais le criminel était parvenu à ses fins. Comme toujours. Et, si Will aurait pu s'en plaindre des mois plus tôt, aujourd'hui, il n'y trouvait plus rien à redire. Tout était tellement plus simple, plus facile, une fois qu'il avait lâché prise, qu'il s'était juste laissé aller, laissé guider par son ancien psychiatre. La bataille avait été longue et rude, il pensait même l'avoir perdue, mais, finalement, il réalisait chaque jour un peu plus combien, au contraire, il l'avait gagnée. Combien il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Son bonheur s'accrut encore un peu plus lorsque Hannibal revint les bras chargés de courses et... d'un **chien**. Il n'était pas bien grand, même s'il devait déjà avoir atteint sa taille adulte, et était un peu crasseux, mais, ce fut plus fort que lui, les yeux de l'empathe s'agrandirent en le voyant. Il lâcha le livre qu'il ne lisait de toute manière que d'un œil et se rua sur le nouveau venu, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, tendant les bras pour le caresser. L'animal ne lui opposa aucune résistance, sautant sur ses genoux et collant son museau froid et humide sur sa joue. 

— Qui c'est, lui ? finit par demander joyeusement le jeune homme.

— Lui, c'est notre nouveau colocataire.

— Mais... comment ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu as vécu plus d'une année sans aucun canidé dans les jambes, c'est déjà un miracle que tu aies survécu, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'attendre plus longtemps, plaisanta-t-il à moitié. Et puis je n'ai pas pu résister à sa petite bouille. Content ?

Will tourna vers Hannibal des yeux remplis d'étoiles, brillant et scintillant comme le plus clair des ciels d'été, aussi le cannibale n'eut aucun mal à deviner la réponse avant même qu'elle n'arrive. 

— Plus que jamais. Merci, Hannibal.

Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et s'éloigna, laissant son amant avec son nouvel ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Museau/Muselière"  
> Fandom de la semaine : Hannibal  
> Célébrité du jour : Mads Mikkelsen  
> Mot du jour : Bataille  
> Alphabet des personnages : W = Will Graham  
> Foire aux couples : Will / Hannibal  
> Couple du jour : Will Graham / Hannibal Lecter  
> Qui est-ce : écrire sur un canidé  
> Défi des baisers : un baiser sur le haut du crâne  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire post-canon de votre fandom


	5. Dessein accompli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 15 - Sport
> 
> Et voilà, dernier jour avec eux ! Merci d'avoir lu :)

Will avait toujours évité de se poser des questions sur l'avenir, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle il était à l'aise, que ce soit l'avenir des autres ou le sien. Surtout le sien. Comment songer à son propre avenir lorsque l'on passait ses journées à se mettre dans la tête des plus grands psychopathes ? Comment parvenir à garder l'esprit clair au milieu de toute cette folie meurtrière ? Et comment échapper à cette folie, comment ne pas la faire sienne, comment ne pas l'embrasser quand elle s'insinuait aussi aisément en lui, quand elle lui tendait les bras, quand elle avait le regard, tranquille et envoûtant, d'un certain cannibale ? C'était bien moins compliqué de vivre au jour le jour et de prendre les événements comme ils se présentaient à lui, sans chercher plus loin, sans retourner la situation sous tous les angles. Sans se poser un milliard de questions, comme il était persuadé de le faire s'il ne se contrôlait pas.

Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi.

Mais Hannibal était entré dans sa vie et avait foutu un bordel monstre. 

— Tu ne dois pas réfléchir, lui répétait-il sans cesse. Vide ta tête, inspire un grand coup et agis. Plus rien d'autre n'existe que le moment présent. 

Sauf que c'était définitivement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. 

Alors, pour cela, Will avait trouvé l'exercice parfait. Chaque matin, à l'aurore, et avant même le réveil de son amant, il partait courir à travers les rues désertes de la ville endormie. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte du **sport** , mais il avait trouvé dans la course un certain apaisement, une rigueur et une concentration, qu'il mettait habituellement des heures à obtenir, parfois sans résultat d'ailleurs. Quand il courait, plus rien ne comptait que sa respiration, les battements de son cœur et la légère brûlure dans ses poumons. 

Exactement comme quand il était avec Hannibal et qu'ils tenaient une vie entre leurs mains, qu'ils l'écrasaient au creux de leurs paumes et y recueillaient leur dernier souffle. C'était cette même adrénaline. Cette même énergie à la fois destructrice et exaltante.

Courir ou tuer, son corps ne faisait plus la différence, à présent, ne discernait plus la frontière entre le bien et le mal.

Et, lentement, sa raison suivait le même chemin. 

Mais il n'avait pas peur, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul, quoi qu'il arrive. 

Hannibal serait toujours là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés : 
> 
> Si tu l'oses : "Folie"  
> Fandom de la semaine : Hannibal  
> Mot du jour : Main   
> Célébrité du jour : Mads Mikkelsen  
> Alphabet des personnages : W = Will Graham  
> Foire aux couples : Will / Hannibal  
> Couple du jour : Will Graham / Hannibal Lecter  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire post-canon de votre fandom  
> Horoscope : Capricorne : Couple : Will / Hannibal  
> Semaine des couples : Will / Hannibal


End file.
